Don't Stop
Hello, I'm heiruthefox and I would like to state that this is my first creepy pasta. My grammar isn't so good so please don't start saying stuff like "OH YOUR GRAMMAR SUCKS" please don't, well enjoy the story! I haven't slept in weeks, as I sit here in bed, watching my window. I don't know why this happened, but all I know is that he's watching me. Five weeks ago I decided to take a walk after a fight with my brother when I came past a black bag, wondering what it is I opened it to find a camera and a note taped on a Gamecube. I picked them up and read the note which said "Don't stop" I thought to myself "What the hell is this?" but then I just brushed it off, I walked home with the camera and the Gamecube and decided to play it. I remember I had some games back when I was a child, so I decided to play one. I started up the Gamecube to find a text on the Gamecube saying "Don't stop" then loaded a woman that only seemed to have a hoodie on and some jeans. The backround was dark I couldn't see anything, I tried moving her but couldn't. As I looked up to the TV I froze in shock, Her face looked like she was beaten and she walked away, now I had control over the game. I started walking foward, but every step she took all I heard was scratching. When I decided to stop walking a text came up and said "Don't stop" the woman fell down like a ragdoll and didn't move for twenty minutes, I got bored and went to shut off the game only to see the text come up again. Her head started to face me, she wasn't looking at the screen she was looking at me. Her face started getting scratches, cuts even burns. I said this was enough I went to unplug the Gamecube but a new text appeared saying "I wouldn't do that" but I didn't care I just wanted it to stop. I didn't sleep that night, that womans face kept appearing in my mind. The next day I found a note on my door saying "I said don't stop, you didn't listen" Instant fear. I grabbed the note, ripped it and threw it in the trash and locked my door. I sat there in my bed looking at everything and trying to see if there was any muddy footsteps leading into my house, but found nothing. Five hours later I heard tapping on my window, I didn't answer it. They started knocking on my window but I still didn't answer, next thing I knew I heard someone say "DON'T STOP" I got my shoes on and ran outside, but found nothing. For weeks now I've been getting more and more fucking notes saying Don't stop and I know someone must have been watching me walk home, they were waiting for someone to pick up that bag... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Original Story Category:Real Life